


Dee's proofreading

by deeyana99



Category: BLACKPINK (Band), Red Velvet (K-pop Band), Stray Kids (Band), TWICE (Band), 방탄소년단 | Bangtan Boys | BTS
Genre: F/F, F/M, Gen, M/M, Multi, Other, Proofread, proofreader, proofreading
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-12-09
Updated: 2020-12-09
Packaged: 2021-03-10 09:00:52
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 151
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27967970
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/deeyana99/pseuds/deeyana99
Summary: Does your fanfic need proofreading help? Not sure if your grammar or composition is correct? Need help with your fanfic's spelling errors and all that jazz? Well, come inside and let me help you!
Relationships: Kim ARMY/Reader, basically me and you, lmao - Relationship, me X your fanfic, why did i choose that as a relationship
Comments: 2
Kudos: 5





	Dee's proofreading

**Author's Note:**

> I'm aware that AO3 might delete this so if you still need help despite not finding this 'fic', do contact me at my email : deeyana2020@yahoo.com or my twitter @deedee0020. Let's talk there instead!

Need help with your English? Your grammar? Compositions? Want to publish your story without having to worry of spelling errors and all that jazz? Well you've come to the right place! I'm Dee and it would be my pleasure to help you with your proofreading problems! 

I'm currently an English TA and I do a lot of reading for students' exam papers and marking them. This is just a way to hone my skills and fill in my free time! I had my fair share of authoring days but I prefer being on the reader side now. Also, don't worry, my proofreading service is free, for now. And I have no bars on tags! Totally open to whatever fic you're writing.

Comment down below before emailing your work to me at deeyana2020@yahoo.com. or   
you can reach out to me on twitter @deedee0020   
Happy writing!

ps : do read my notes

**Author's Note:**

> I'm aware that AO3 might delete this so if you still need help despite not finding this 'fic', do contact me at my email : deeyana2020@yahoo.com or my twitter @deedee0020. Let's talk there instead!


End file.
